Protegida Por um Anjo Livro 1
by BruhMangelli
Summary: Seria mesmo um Anjo da guarda confiado individualmente cada pessoa ao nascer, protegendo-a do mal até onde a ordem divina o permita, fortalencendo corpo e alma e inspirando-a à prática das boas ações?    Bom ao menos uma criança acreditava que sim...
1. Sinopse :

**Seria **mesmo um Anjo da guarda confiado individualmente cada pessoa ao nascer, protegendo-a do mal até onde a ordem divina o permita, fortalencendo corpo e alma e inspirando-a à prática das boas ações**?**

_**Bom ao menos uma criança acreditava que sim...**_

[...]_- Eu descobri! –ela disse não conseguindo conter-se – Seu nome!Eu já sei o que você é. _

_- O que? – tentei manter o mesmo entusiasmo em minha pergunta._

_- Um Anjo! Meu Anjo!- ela disse eufórica._

_Ri sem humor, ela me encarou sem entender._

_- Eu não sou um Anjo... – disse. _[...]

_**Mas as crianças crescem...**_

[...] -_ Que eu preciso dele, daqui a alguns dias eu completo dezoito anos e eu sinto que preciso dele._

_- Desculpe, mas não há anjo, ele se foi há anos e um vampiro foi tudo o que restou. – murmurei._

_- Um anjo no corpo de um vampiro, seria um Anjo da noite?- sua voz parecia ganhar certo humor._

_- Um anjo da noite que perdeu suas asas em meio à escuridão – refleti. _[...]


	2. Avisos :

_**Olá !**_

**Queria esclarecer alguns pontos para facilitar as duvidas em relação a fic... **

___Tenho mais quatro fanfics então posso vir a demorar a postar , não vou dizer que vou postar um capitulo por semana ou a cada duas semanas, mas no fim __**EU VOU POSTAR! Rsrs...**_

___ A fic esta separada em livro 1 e livro 2.. O livro 1 vai ser narrado em primeira pessoa, tendo apenas o ponto de Edward e será baseado no relacionamento de Edward e Bella._

___ O segundo livro será baseado no relacionamento de Alice e Jasper e outro casal ( Alex e Rachel – criados por mim) tendo os pontos de vista de todos._

___ Muitas duvidas só serão esclarecidas no livro 2..._

**Espero que gostem da historia e, por favor, deixem comentários expressando suas opiniões, é importante para o autor e estimula a escrever ^^**

**Sou carente com comentários rsrsrs... (E sou movida a eles, quanto mais comentários mais caps okz?)**

**Façam parte de minha comunidade: ./Main#Community?cmm=95059484**

**BOA LEITURA!**


	3. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_Quando a humanidade aceitar conviver com seus piores inimigos e o sol e a lua começarem a desaparecer como se fossem engolidos por alguma entidade invisível, nascera aquela que causara a morte do líder daqueles que vivem na sombra da noite e permanecem escondidos de toda luz, seu futuro será incerto, neste dia aquele que surgiu da morte e vive nas sombras será selecionado, as trevas é tudo o que ele poderá oferecer..._

_Assim dizia a profecia... _

_**Volterra 1990**_

Na madrugada fria não se ouvia nada além dos ventos que faziam com que os topos das arvores se balançassem causando barulhos quase inaudíveis, em uma das residências podiam-se ouvir alguns murmúrios.

- Tenho absoluta certeza meu senhor! – dizia Felix fitando seu senhor.

- Quanto tempo? – interviu Caius pela primeira vez com certa preocupação.

- De acordo com as anotações no próximo eclipse lunar – respondeu Felix.

- Isso é ridículo! Por que devemos seguir anotações feitas há séculos atrás por alguém que ao menos conhecemos? – questionou Caius.

Marcus permanecia quieto, submerso em seus pensamentos.

- Está dizendo que devemos ignorar Rodolf? Aquele que há séculos nos guia com suas "Anotações" como diz? – Aro riu sem humor – Não me admira que essas palavras venham de você Caius.

Caius travou o maxilar serrando os dentes devido ao comentário de Aro, por um momento Aro o fitou, seu olhar fixo e penetrante em Caius desafiando-o.

- Você sabe o que devemos fazer Aro – pela primeira vez interviu Marcus.

- Sim, Os cullens! – murmurou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.


	4. Capítulo 1: A Escolhida

_**Olá ^^, Meu nome e Bruna (Podem me chamar de Bruh) Espero que gostem do primeiro capitulo, se tiver algum erro de digitação culpem a BETA RS, **_

_**Então...**_

_**LIVRO 1**_

_**Edward e Bella**_

_**Capitulo 1 - **_

Volterra possuía altos muros castanho-avermelhados e torres com relógios, vive aqui durante anos, meu treinamento era intensivo, a pouco havia retornado ao Alaska onde minha suposta "família" vive, adentrei uma das residências e segui pelos corredores, o lugar era escuro as poucas janelas que tinham estavam fechadas apesar de ser noite, algumas velas davam alguma claridade, a decoração vermelha e preta mantinha um ar sombrio, apos uma curta caminhada, por assim dizer, chegamos ao salão principal, como sempre Aro estava sentado entre Caius e Marcus.

- O meu caro amigo! É um prazer revê-lo – Aro apressou-se a dizer.

- Digo o mesmo – murmurei indiferente – Então para que me chamaram? – fui direto ao assunto não estava de bom humor.

- Como sempre de bom humor – Caius se dirigiu.

Fingi não ouvir o comentário.

Foquei-me na mente de Aro por alguns instantes.

- Como quiser Aro, apenas me informe onde a criança vivera, cuidarei do resto- disse saindo do estabelecimento sem hesitar.

- Espere! – pude ouvir Aro dizer – Não saia de Volterra ainda precisamos conversar – Aro finalizou e continuei a andar.

Permaneci em minha antiga casa, em volterra, durante três dias, os volturis então resolveram me chamar novamente.

Ao chegar ao salão principal desta vez não estavam somente Aro, Marcus e Caius.

- Como vai Edward? Está gostando da cidade? – Aro perguntou com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Não seja estúpido, morei aqui durante anos, conheço bem a cidade não há nada novo – disse ríspido, fitando o outro homem que se encontrava na sala – Quem é? – perguntei indiferente enquanto me servia com uma taça de sangue.

- Felix – respondeu Aro seu sorriso havia desaparecido – Ele estuda há séculos Rodolf – Aro disse e mediu-me esperando alguma palavra minha, beberiquei o sangue e não disse nada.

- Ele tem noticias desagradáveis – interferiu Caius – Pode atrapalhá-lo.

Pela primeira vez dei realmente atenção ao que falavam.

- Como sabe, essa casa pertenceu a Rodolf e recentemente Felix encontrou entre uns dos livros que pertenceram a Rodolf, algumas anotações perdidas.

- É imortal meu senhor! Imortal – cortou Felix.

- O que?- perguntei confuso.

- O escolhido, será imortal até atingir a idade adulta então seus dons se desenvolveram.

Bocejei impaciente.

- Não percebes a gravidade do problema? – Felix perguntou.

- Esperar 18 anos não me parece um problema, estarei do mesmo jeito – ri sem humor.

- O Senhor não entende! – gritou.

- Não realmente não entendo! – disse entre dentes, levantando Felix pelo pescoço – Como alguém como você ousa levantar a voz a mim!

- Edward, se neste prazo a criança sofrer algum acidente e algum humano perceber sua imortalidade...

- Eles iram protegê-la e irão usá-la contra nós... – murmurei completando a frase de Marcus que pela primeira vez tomava a palavra.

Aos poucos liberei o pescoço de Felix.

- E o que irão fazer? – perguntei.

- Você vai vigiá-la e impedir que alguém saiba de sua imortalidade. – Caius disse.

- Querem que eu seja babá? – ri sem humor – Envie Jane, acreditem ela se sairá melhor!

- Você foi preparado para isto, não Jane – Aro interveio.

- Errado, fui treinado para matá-la, ninguém me avisou nada sobre ser babá- disse, eles me fitavam sérios – Ok! Eu vou, não deve ser tão difícil – concordei impaciente.

Não gostava dos volturis, eles se achavam o donos de tudo, criando suas próprias regras e punindo aqueles que ousassem contrariá-los, mas eu sabia que tudo poderia ser pior sem eles.

- Ótimo! – Aro quebrou o silencio, logo depois dando mais uma de suas irritantes risadas.

- Quando? – perguntei.

- Jane e Alec investigaram todas as crianças que nascerão no próximo eclipse lunar e então lhe informaremos a criança correta – Caius disse.

Sem mais demoras sai do salão a fim de pegar o primeiro vôo para o Alaska.

_**6 meses depois **_

- Um, dois, três indiozinhos quatro, cinco, seis indiozinhos – Alice pensava.

- O que você esta me escondendo Alice? – perguntei irritado.

Desde pequena Alice insiste em me esconder seus pensamentos.

- Nada... – a baixinha disse e saiu assoviando.

- Alice! – gritei.

- TRIM!TRIM!- o telefone soou.

- Edward – Esme chamou lá de baixo.

Sai de meu quarto e fui descendo as escadas, Todos estavam na sala exceto Rosálie e Emmet, eles haviam ido caçar, geralmente demorávamos dias fora quando íamos caçar, não podíamos caçar os humanos de nossa região, pois poderia atrair suspeitas.

- Sim? – perguntei fitando Alice que estava empolgada com alguma coisa.

- Forks? Ok! – e desliguei o telefone.

- Ele finalmente vai conhecê-la! – Alice murmurou alegre.

- Alice de quem fala? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Isabella oras! – disse indiferente.

- Alice já disse para não me esconder nada! – disse nervoso.

- Ai Edward você sempre tão serio e frio, ainda bem que isso logo vai acabar... – ela levou à mão a boca como se tivesse dito muita coisa.

- Quando você vai? – interviu Esme.

- Hoje mesmo... – murmurei.

Algumas horas depois já estava no avião, peguei o vôo das 22h15min, só voltaria para o Alaska daqui alguns anos, os volturis haviam me informado que a escolhida poderia ter mais alguma habilidade de defesa e que eu deveria tomar cuidado, bobagem, é só uma criança o que poderia fazer?Deveria ter uns cinco ou seis meses agora, segundo Alice seu nome era Isabella.

Desembarquei algumas horas depois na pequena cidade, e segui rapidamente a casa indicada pelos volturis, daqui três horas iria amanhecer a casa era pequena, mas bem aconchegante, consegui entrar pela janela da sala, subi as escadas sem fazer ruídos, aproximei-me da porta de onde saindo pequenos murmúrios e olhei pela brecha, havia uma mulher sentada em uma pequena poltrona com uma criança em seus braços, a mulher tinha o cabelo castanho e não parecia ser muito alta, ela chorava baixinho.

- Ele vai parar... Só esta em um momento difícil, logo ele voltara ao normal... – ela sussurrava entre baixos soluços.

Do quarto ao lado podiam-se ouvir roncos.

Decidi procurar uma casa próxima a residência dos Swans, por sorte um dos vizinhos conhecido como John estava atolado em dividas e queria vender a casa rapidamente, segundo ele eu poderia me mudar de imediato, pois ele não morava mais lá, estava morando na reserva agora, então antes do sol nascer eu já havia efetuado a compra da casa, era também uma casa pequena, por sorte havia um porão, devido a minha pressa para voar acabei não trazendo muita coisa apenas uma pequena mala, Alice enviaria o mais breve possível os meus pertences.

Passei o dia todo preso dentro daquele maldito porão, quando anoiteceu recebi algumas caixas, deveria ser Alice que as enviou, tinha algumas roupas, toalhas entre outras coisas, inclusive cortinas, ainda bem que ela havia pensado nisso, a casa havia poucas janelas, basicamente uma por cômodo, e a quantidade de cortinas pretas que Alice enviara serviria.

Por volta da uma da manhã resolvi visitar "A escolhida", como gostava de chamá-la, novamente a janela da sala estava aberta, fui em direção ao quarto, desta vez sua mãe não estava com ela, aproximei-me do berço, o quarto era pequeno, tinha uma poltrona, o berço a parede era pintada de roxo, com desenhos de borboletas, havia prateleiras com ursinhos de pelúcia, um pequeno guarda roupa, era um quarto bem simples.

- Buáááaá! – ecoou pelo quarto.

- Faça essa maldita criança calar a boca! – os gritos de um homem soaram.

- Eu já me vou já vou! – uma mulher tentava acalmá-lo.

- Não me faça levantar! – novamente o homem gritou.

Escondi-me no banheiro que havia no quarto.

- Oh! Não chore, não chore – a mulher pegou a criança nos braços e tentava acalmá-la.

Alguns segundos depois a criança não parava de chorar e um homem surgiu na porta, o pai, constatei.

- Eu lhe disse para acalmá-la! – ele se dirigiu a mulher lhe dando um tapa no rosto.

Lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto da mulher, que agora tentava acalmar a criança desesperada e com medo de apanhar novamente, após alguns instantes finalmente a criança parou, o homem ainda estava de pé na porta sua expressão era de pura raiva e ele fedia a bebida, a mulher deixou a menina no berço e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

Sai do banheiro me aproximando do berço e percebi que a menina não estava dormindo, seus grandes olhos estavam arregalados, pela casa podiam-se ouvir os gritos que vinham do quarto ao lado, a menina ameaçou chorar.

- Não... Não... – sussurrei tocando-lhe a pequena mão.

Ela hesitou e sua minúscula mão se fechou em torno de meu mindinho, fitei-a por alguns instantes, apesar de pequena ainda, já tinha muito cabelo, suas bochechas eram rosadas e seus olhos castanhos achocolatados brilhavam na noite onde somente a luz da lua iluminava o quarto, seu toque era morno e suave, e não pareceu se aborrecer com meu toque gélido ao contrario, pareceu confortá-la aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando até ela cair em um sono profundo.

Na noite seguinte fui conhecer a cidade, andando sem rumo pela rua acabei a chegar a um pequeno bar, onde tive a infelicidade de encontrar o pai da escolhida e presenciar uma cena desagradável, onde o velhote bêbado trocava caricias com a prostituta sentada em seu colo.

Fui ao balcão e sentei pedindo uma cerveja para disfarçar. Apesar dos humanos saberem sobre nós e agora vivermos em "harmonia" como dizem, eu chamo de "Trégua", alguns humanos ainda nos tratam mal, por isso evito que saibam o que eu seja, e hoje eu precisava ganhar a confiança de alguém para assim poder obter as informações e dizendo " Olá eu sou um vampiro" não seria a melhor forma.

Uma menina deveria ter uns dezesseis anos veio me atender, a curiosidade era tanta que não pude deixar de perguntar.

- Quem é? – perguntei apontado para o velhote.

- Aquele? Ah seu nome é Charlie Swan – ela riu consigo mesma –Tenho pena de sua mulher- ela completou.

- Pena?- perguntei novamente, precisava das informações.

- Sim, Renée Swan... – a jovem disse.

- Então ele tem uma esposa... – me fingi de desentendido.

- Eles são casados há anos, recentemente tiveram uma filha, ninguém nunca a viu, Renée não sai de casa, dizem que é por vergonha do marido, como pode ver ele não é o mais fiel daqui – a menina disse indiferente – vai querer mais alguma coisa bonitão? – ela perguntou ousadamente.

- Não – murmurei indiferente então me levantei indo embora, não antes de fitar Charlie novamente.

Voltei a caminhar pela rua sem destino, a noite estava muito bonita, poucas vezes havia visto um céu tão estrelado, quando pequeno passei boa parte de minha infância com os volturis, só quando completei meus vinte e um anos e finalmente parei de envelhecer voltei a morar definitivamente com os Cullens, Carlisle me criou por ser um grande amigo de meu pai.

Forks era um lugar pacífico, os adolescentes se divertiam os mais velhos iam à pequena praça e se sentavam onde iniciavam uma longa conversa, em sentia tranqüilo em ficar ali.

Ao longo da rua um carro vinha desgovernado, graças a minha velocidade consegui desviar a tempo e pude avistar o motorista, Charlie, rapidamente o alcancei, com seu estado percebi que teria problemas esta noite.

Entrei pela janela antes dele, cheguei ao quarto da escolhida, ela dormia tranquilamente em seu berço, ouvi passos rápidos no corredor e me escondi no banheiro, pois era o único lugar que eu poderia me esconder naquele pequeno quarto, à porta foi trancada por fora.

- Vagabunda!- Charlie gritava enquanto só se ouviam os gritos de Renée.

- Pare! Pare! – ela gritava.

Mais alguns gritos ecoaram, após alguns minutos o inferno havia terminado, isso por hoje.

Ao ouvir passos vindos da escada constatei que alguém subia, então voltei ao banheiro. A porta foi aberta e Renée adentrou o quarto e foi ao lado do berço.

- Oh minha pequena, estou com medo – ela murmurava acariciando o rosto da filha- Se algum dia ele conseguir te bater, temo que não possa defendê-la... – sua voz falhou no fim, devido às lagrimas.

Mais tarde consegui sair do banheiro, Renée havia se retirado do quarto e novamente trancou a porta, logo amanheceria e resolvi voltar para casa.

Refleti sobre suas palavras, se Charlie bater na escolhida com intuito de matá-la e ela não morrer, será um problema, então terei falhado.

Ao cair da noite retornei a casa, percebi um cheiro diferente, mas não dei muita importância, mais tarde notei o erro que havia cometido, Renée havia contratado uma empregada, ela não só cuidaria da casa mais também da escolhida.

- Senhora, trabalhei em outras casas não se preocupe, amanhã poderei trabalhar – a empregada dizia.

- Tem certeza? Eu talvez consiga mais alguns dias de licença... – Renée argumentou.

- Sua filha ira completar sete meses daqui a pouco, se a senhora não voltar a trabalhar poderá perder o emprego – a empregada rebateu.

Pela voz não parecia ser velha, eu diria que bem jovem.

- Ah e mais uma coisa, jamais se dirija ao meu marido e de nenhuma forma o deixe ver Bella – Renée ordenou – E mantenha sempre a porta do quarto de Bella trancado e guarde bem a chave – ela completou.

- Sim senhora – a empregada murmurou.

Logo depois ouvi passos se aproximando do quarto, nem preciso falar onde me escondi. As duas mulheres adentraram o quarto.

Renée estava acompanhada de uma mulher alta, seu cabelo era de tom avermelhado com cachos, seus olhos eram de um profundo azul, era uma bela mulher.

"_Então essa é a escolhida?"_

Um pensamente que julguei ser da empregada me tirou de meu transe.

- Essa é minha filhota! – dizia Renée com orgulho, pegando a menina nos braços e depositando nos braços da empregada.

- Ela é linda – murmurou a ruiva com a menina em seus braços.

"_Isso vai ser fácil"_

Outro pensamento desagradável chamou minha atenção, fui tomado por uma súbita vontade de ir até aquela ruiva e arrancar a escolhida de seus braços.

- Sra. Renée, penso que facilitaria meu trabalho se eu pudesse ficar em um quarto próximo ao de Bella – a ruiva disse com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Oh Victoria, sabe que você tem razão... – Renée refletiu – Temos um quarto sobrando neste andar.

Victoria, então esse era seu nome, apesar de parecer doce e inofensiva essa mulher era uma ameaça.

- Obrigada senhora, isso facilitara muito os cuidados com sua filha. – Victoria disse.

Neste momento a criança em seus braços acordou.

- Buááá! – o choro da menina era irritante.

Renée a pegou nos braços e logo a acalmou, aparentemente ela não havia gostado de Victoria, a ruiva agora estava corada, mas de raiva.

"_Essa maldita criança não gosta de mim!"_

Sua mente gritava, ri internamente com isso.

Dias se passaram as pessoas da cidade começavam a comentar sobre a família, também circularam comentários sobre mim, aparente um solteiro que morava sozinho e saia de casa apenas a noite parecia se tornar uma ameaça aos moradores e para piorar a presença de Victoria com seus pensamentos curiosos se tornava cada vez mais incômodos.

"_Paciência" _

"_Ainda bem que não serei eu que vou treiná-la"_

"_Só faço isso por James"_

Pensamentos como estes que me desconcertavam e que me paravam por horas para em fim tentar chegar a alguma conclusão sobre quem era Victoria?E o que ela fazia aqui? E não chegar a lugar algum era definitivamente algo frustrante.

- Toc! Toc! – fortes batidas na porta tiraram-me de meus devaneios.

Sem demora fui receber meu convidado.

- Sr. Scott, que bom vê-lo- disse ao abrir a porta.

- Sr. Cullen, é um prazer revê-lo – ele disse comum sorriso nos lábios.

Há três dias havia me cansado dos mistérios que pairavam sobre Victoria, então sem alternativas acabei por contratar um detetive.

- Venha, sente-se - o convidei.

- Obrigado – ele murmurou sentando-se.

- Conseguiu? – perguntei um pouco impaciente.

- Sim senhor... – ele deu uma breve pausa – Tudo que pude encontrar sobre Victoria está neste envelope – ele retirou o envelope de dentro de seu casaco.

Após pega-lo não o abri de imediato, dei a outra parte do dinheiro ao detetive Scott que não perdeu tempo em ir embora.

Em fim sozinho pude abrir o envelope, para minha decepção acabei por não encontrar nada que me ajudasse, no envelope havia poucos dados como; Nome, estado civil, data de nascimento, filiação, coisas básicas.

Já se passavam das 21h00, fui visitar a escolhida, com Victoria tão próxima e sem saber que perigo ela poderia representar eu não poderia facilitar.

A menina dormia como sempre, crianças com essa idade apenas fazem isso, no corredor Renée e Victoria conversavam.

- Senhora, desculpe e que esta minha prima esta muito doente ela precisa de meus cuidados – Victoria argumentava.

- Eu entendo querida, você me ajudou muito- Renée dizia- Quando partirá?

Partirá?Será que estava errado sobre Victoria?Ela havia ficado quanto uns dois meses?

"_Que ótimo, a desculpa da prima funcionou, mas por que será que o mestre me mandou voltar?"_

Duvidas sondavam a mente de Victoria, então algo havia dado errado,

Seus planos teriam falhado? O que ela estaria tramando?

- Logo pela manhã, minha prima não pode esperar.

- Oh sim, que tudo de certo para você lá e tenha uma boa viagem – Renée disse.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu.

- Obrigada – um simples murmúrio que parecia ser de Victoria soou quebrando o silencio e logo depois ouvi um bater de portas.

_**Então o que acharam? **_

_**Sou movida a comentarios... Então já sabem né?**_

_**COMENTEM rsrs**_

_**Bjus até o próximo capitulo...**_

_**Fui **_


End file.
